Smith
missing right leg |LinkFamily=All Family Members |LinkAppearances=All Appearances }}Smith is a main character and the comic relief of Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin and a main character of Ginga Densetsu Weed in the Monster Arc only. After his death he sometimes appeares in flashbacks or memories. He is a member of the Ōu Army and the leader of the third platoon during the war against Akakabuto. Appearance Smith is a French Spaniel mix with black and white fur. On old GNG Anime media his fur is sometimes portrayed brown instead of black. He has brown eyes and wears a . He lost his collar somewhere between GNG and GDW. In GDW his right front leg had been amputated. His long ears seemed oddly shorter since GDW because of a change in art style. Personality Smith was often comical, sarcastic and jokes around. He was good friends with Gin, though he underestimated him at first due to his age. He often bullied Cross a bit and she always had something to say back. Smith always had small comical quarrels with Moss as well. They didn't really dislike each other, though, and they were friends. Actually, Smith was in love with Cross, even though he knew that she loves Ben. According to a joking Cross, Smith was a womanizer. In the Manga, he once said strictly that he is not into males. However, he later hugs and licks Chutora, showing that he has no problem with being physically closer to other males. Smith may seem slightly cowardly and timid at the times, but he had a very strong side. He showed fear and dislike of wolves at first, more than the other dogs, but eventually accepted them. During the battle against Akakabuto's bears, Smith showed his very brave and serious side and was ready to die fighting. He hated it when he could not carry on in the battle after being injured. In GDW, Smith is older and seems much more serious. However, it's revealed that before the disappearance of Sakura, he was joking and laid-back just like when he was younger. It's likely that the failure of protecting Sakura and loss of his leg made him change a bit. As an older dog, he felt responsible of younger dogs and wanted to teach them manners and protect them. Sometimes they may annoy him a bit and he doesn't always believe them. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Smith was Riki's third platoon leader. Gin discovers the wild dog pack one night and decides to join them to defeat Akakabuto. Along their journey, they meet the three Kai brothers and Moss, in which Smith and Gin find out that Sniper and Hyena are traitors. This is why Smith was quite close to Gin, since Gin saved him from falling down the large waterfall as Sniper and Hyena chased them to keep them from disposing their devilish plan. Though Smith told Gin to save himself, Gin refused to let go of Smith and saved them both. Smith and the others continued finding other dogs like Akame and helps defeat the Koga clan, and Benizakura, the strongest dog in the world. They returned one night before the final battle and prepared to fight. Smith was to have a large role in the battle with Mosa, but was injured by one of the bears during the fight with Madara and was replaced by Hakuro. Being wounded, Smith was left with other wounded and Cross (and her puppies). He revealed his secret feelings for her, believing that a bear was coming and was ready to die to protect her. 'Great Battle' However, the "bear" turns out to be the hunter Takeda Gohee. Smith led him to the battlefield where Akakabuto was, hoping that the man will shoot the bear. Smith survives the final battle and stays in eduu mountains with his friends. 'Wolf Arc' When the wolves caused conflict, he was the only soldier to stay in Futago Pass to protect it. He met Fūga the wolf and was scared at first though the wolf is actually an ally and meant no harm. Smith is later terrified to find out that Gin had allied with wolves. He stayed in Ōu while most other soldiers went to fight Gaia's soldiers. Later, he was again terrified to find out that a few wolves have joined Ōu's forces. Moss scolded at him and he eventually accepted the wolves as a species and as his comrades. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Manga' A year and a half ago Akame, Gin, John and Tesshin along with Gin's wife, Sakura, went on a journey to give their consolations to the families who lost their loved ones in the war against Akakabuto. Meanwhile, Smith and the other officers stayed at Futago Pass, for the case if something happens so they can be used as a messenger. But during the journey Sakura become week because of pregnancy. On Gin's request, Tesshin went back to Futago Pass with her, so she can give birth to healthy children. Gin promised her to come back after a year. Since that Smith got the mission to watch over her so Sakura and her children can be safe. After a month has passed, a Lady named Lucy couldn't resist her jealousy toward Sakura anymore, because she always was happy and had a good life, not like Lucy who lost her husband and was depressed since then. Never speaking to anyone, Lucy suspiciously started talking to Sakura. But Smith, who should take this as a warning, just ignored it and didn't saw this as a bad sign, although Tony and the others were very skeptical. On that day he and the other three officiers went hunting and left the two women alone. Lucy used this moment to get rid of her and her constant happiness. She told her the lie that Gin was serious injured and that she has to find him. Sakura fell for it and listened to what she said. Then Lucy put her in a truck and didn't even knew where it headed. Later, when Smith and the others arrived, they couldn't find the women and started to search for them panically. But they only found Lucy crying and begging to be killed after she screamed out her jealeosy. When Akame, Gin, John and Tesshin arrived at Hiroshima to search for the family of Mitsunaga, Smith suddenly approached them. He searched for Tesshin to tell him that he lost Sakura and couldn't find her. Smith begged him to not tell this their boss and he promised to find her even if his own life depends on it. He then went on to search for her. Someday he meets GB, who was going to be run over by a truck. But Smith saved him by pushing him away and got hit himself. He was instantly brought into a hospital and got his right foreleg amputated and was on the border between life and death. He was forced to stay at the hospital for two months, though he often tried to escape because of Sakura, despite the pain he had. 'Monster Arc' Smith meets Weed when he was fighting the The Guard Dog, who then hid from Smith once he sensed the elder dog's fierce spirit. After they met Jerome and his squad, Smith went inside Gajō to protect Weed from the Kaibutsu. He tricked P4 by jumping on his back, which made P4 bang Smith's back on the rock walls, causing them to be crushed by the big rocks. They both were assumed to be dead, but Kaibutsu survived. This was where Smith's life ended. 'Hōgen Arc' Smith is seen when his and John's spirit encouraged Gin to escape when he was captured by Hōgen the first time. His spirit was also seen in the final battle against Hōgen. Trivia *His breed is stated in Ginga Densetsu Weed Meishōbu Retsuden as a French Spaniel mix. **In Ginga Seiken Densetsu Meteor Gin he is stated as an unknown Spaniel mix. **In the Finnish and Swedish GDW Collectors Booklet he is stated as a English Springer Spaniel. But this seems to be a mistake. *Smith is one of the heroes whose spirits can be seen in the night sky in the ending credits of the GDW Anime. *In some Ginga Densetsu Weed scenes Smith's legs got messed up: **In some Manga scenes his left leg is missing instead of the right. **In one Anime scene, Smith has both legs. Category:GNG Characters Category:GDW Characters Category:SG Characters Category:CNT Characters Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Pet Dogs Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Heroic Sacrifices Category:French Breeds Category:Former Pet Dogs Category:Disfigurement Category:Amputation Category:Deceased (killed by Kaibutsu) Category:Deceased (other causes) Category:Deceased (Crushed) Category:Surviving Ohu Veterans